


Send You My Love On A Wire

by butch_snufkin



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butch_snufkin/pseuds/butch_snufkin
Summary: Alicia makes a special gift for Ninny, but wonders if she'll really like it or not. Just soft girlfriends





	Send You My Love On A Wire

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to these characters so hopefully I didn't butcher it too bad lol,, such a. sure pairing fr tho

Alicia sat next to her bed, on the side that blocked her from the view of anyone who looked in from the doorway. She always had her door closed, but her grandmother had an annoying habit of forgetting to knock and instead barging in, no matter how many times Alicia reminded her. It was simply safer, if she wished to keep her own secrets. 

Though she knew a few simple enchantments, and walking on water was always a good party trick (though she never really went to parties. She didn't much care for the loud crowds, not to mention she would never be allowed), potions were entirely off-limits until she got older. In the past she had craned her head over her grandmother's shoulder and watched closely as the old witch brewed some concoction, but she hadn't handled her own potions before. 

That didn't mean she never tried, though. Spell books were left unguarded and Alicia knew her grandmother never checked them anyway, and very once in a while she would sneak one up to her room and pore over it, trying to memorize its contents as quickly as possible. She had learned a few handy tricks this way, including making plants grow faster and summoning light. Then, before anyone could notice its absence, the stolen book was back on its shelf, as if it had never been moved. So far she hadn't been caught. Luckily. 

This, though, this was a new accomplishment. Alicia had never enchanted an ordinary object until now. Enchanting could be very nasty business-it could all come out completely wrong and even be dangerous. It seemed that Alicia's final product would bring no harm to the owner, though.

She just hoped Ninny would like it. 

She pulled the necklace from her pocket, to check it one last time. It looked beautiful on the outside, a brown cord holding a small silver pendant. Anyone might have mistaken it for a locket of some sort, but it held no photographs. There was a small, inconspicuous button in the middle of the pendant, that when pressed, released pink and orange sparkles that danced around like a swarm of fireflies.

It was nerve wracking, the idea of giving Ninny a gift when they'd never done anything like that before. Their relationship had begun months ago, but it still felt very new. There were so many firsts to navigate, and sometimes it felt mich too difficult. 

It would be good. She hoped. 

Alicia stuffed the necklace back into her dress pocket and finished lacing up her boots, moving at double speed. She did her best to slow down as she went down the stairs. If she was too excited, her grandmother would know something was up. 

She composed herself and stepped quietly, glancing at the old witch sipping her tea and polishing the stock of her broom. It had been splintering lately. 

Alicia slipper her coat off the hat stand and tied it around her waist, her hand on the doorknob when her grandmother cried out, "Now where are you off to now, Alicia?" 

Alicia painted a serene smile on her face. "I thought I would go pick more nightshades in the forest. You mentioned you were running low." 

The witch didn't even look up, but gave a cackle. "Bah! You must get better at lying. Who are you going to see?" 

"Only Ninny, grandmother," Alicia admitted timidly, clasping her sweating paws behind her back. 

"Ninny? Not one of those soft little Moominvalley girls, is she?" 

"Oh, not at all," Alicia promised. "She's really cruel, grandmother. She once pushed a man into the sea, and he was so embarrassed he swam away and never came back." 

Not a whole lie, but not exactly a truth either. Ninny was very sweet, but was constantly brimming with a trouble making spirit. The story was real, at least. Mostly. Moominpappa eventually got too cold in the water and came back to shore.

"I don't like it," the witch muttered. "I don't like it." It wasn't a no. "Dinner is at 1900 hours." 

Alicia had been slowly inching the door open wider while they were talking, and said a quick thanks to her grandmother before closing the door a little too hard and racing down the front steps of the house and into the trees.

\--------------------------------------

Ninny sat in the highest branch of the tallest tree she could find in the Forest, picking leaves and peeling the green fibers from the stem. It was boring, but certainly more entertaining than doing nothing but sitting and waiting. 

Alicia was usually a bit late. Her grandmother usually had some words for her before she could leave, and Ninny wasn't sure why she'd decided to show up so early.

She suddenly heard a rustling in the bush leaves, and peeked from her perch, expecting to see another simple creep wandering around. But no, it was Alicia, here at last! 

Ninny didn't jump down right away. Alicia hadn't noticed her yet, so she allowed herself a few moments to admire her. 

She's radiant, Ninny thought to herself, and grinned. Especially with her light orange hair against the green of the plants. 

Not wanting to keep her waiting, Ninny hopped right to the ground, not taking time to stop at lower branches, something she usually did when climbing. Tonight, she would indulge in a little show-off for Alicia. 

Alicia immediately perked up upon seeing her, her eyes brightening and her neutral expression softening into a smile. 

They greeted each other with a tight hug that was not at all gentle, but filled with I-missed-you roughness and a warmth that was so safe. Their arms eventually loosened and hung more freely around each other, but they went on holding for a bit longer.

When they parted, Alicia, with her quiet smile and kind eyes, reached up and adjusted Ninny's yellow bow, which had gotten lopsided from climbing. 

Ninny was suddenly aware of the twigs and leaves that had fallen into her hair and felt oddly self conscious about it. She grinned sheepishly and pulled out a leaf and, somehow, a few berries. "Sorry, I must look dreadful." Not like you.

"Of course not. I like the leaves," Alicia reassured, and got that dreamy face she always got when she was about to start talking about magic. "Those leaves are actually laurel leaves, said to be worn by heroes of old as a sign of victory. You can use them when brewing potions of confidence and courage." She snapped back into reality and stopped herself. "You probably didn't care, though." 

"I think it's cool," Ninny proclaimed loudly. Maybe a little two loudly for how close they were standing. "Someday you'll be a real witch, and you'll be able to do all sorts of meat things. Not that your magic right now isn't neat but, you know. It'll be so exciting to see." 

"Are you sure? When I'm a real witch, I'll be horribly ugly. I don't suppose you'd want to stick around for that." Alicia thought the jest was a bit daring, but it was too late to go back now.

"I doubt it. I don't think any amount of magic could ruin your looks, you're so beautiful." 

Alicia blushed, and without thinking said, "So are you." 

A silence hung between them, like they were both flustered by the compliments and embarrassed that they'd given them. Of course they both meant it, absolutely, but saying it out loud was harder than it was made out to be. 

Alicia cleared her throat and reached into her pocket to grab the necklace. "Actually though, I have something for you." She held out the jewelry to Ninny, all the time avoiding making eye contact. 

Ninny was surprised, but not at all upset. The necklace itself was clearly of a good value, the engraved decorations in the silver impressive. "Did you.. make this?" she asked, fastening the clasp at the back of her neck.

Alicia rocked back and forth on her heels. "Well, not the actual necklace. It was an old one of mine, never really liked it much. But..." She pressed the button, and there was a small whooshing sound as the pink sparkles flew from the charm, swirling around Ninny's head and landing on her dress. 

Ninny laughed and spun to follow the sparkles with her eyes. It was such an amazing sight. "It's so wonderful," she gushed, turning back to Alicia. "That must have been an impressive spell." 

Alicia just shrugged casually, but she couldn't stop the grin spreading across her face. "Not too hard, for you." 

Ninny laughed again and Alicia leaned in, and they kissed, both smiling so much that it was messy and their teeth clinked together, which only made them laugh harder and fall against each other. 

And it was perfect. 

And somewhere above, the old witch watched the two girls and smiled along with them, endlessly happy but later, when Alicia would come back to the house with a flushed face and a skip in her step, the witch would say nothing, but continue smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> greek mythology references?? in my moomin fic??? it's more likely than you think. also the title is from black sheep by the clash at demonhead (thank you scott pilgrim) kinda a weird song for this fic but I've really been getting into that song lately lmao 
> 
> thanks for the request @transninny :D 
> 
> I'm @butch-snufkin on tumblr is you want to request a fic or just say hi 
> 
> reviews and kudos are appreciated !!


End file.
